


Hot Chocolate

by XxDebbieBlacxX



Series: Hot Chocolate [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Bottom Armin Arlert, Character Development, College, College Football, College Student Armin Arlert, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Omega Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Overstimulation, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDebbieBlacxX/pseuds/XxDebbieBlacxX
Summary: The sipping of the warm coco infused liquid begins the start of something that can never be undone. One sip was all it took to make you feel something more than friendship towards Armin your long time friend and classmate.
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Hot Chocolate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128107
Kudos: 7





	1. Mikasa!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic sorry its so short pls be nice.

Your eyes slowly open, what greeted your awaking would be an individual with a short black bob and pale skin. "….Get up it's time to go." You grumble at the sight of Mikasa and the sound of her almost emotionless voice. She kept a deadpan expression as she treaded back to her side of the room.

"What time is it?" you ask as your eyes follow her around the room, Mikasa always moved with such grace, she never lingered or wasted time.

You were left with no response as she would let you be shocked on your own. You couldn't say you expected more though, she always did this it was like she hated speaking or at least just to you. You fiddled around blindly on your nightstand to find your phone, once it was in your grasp you checked the time.

"Mikasa!! Why didn’t you wake me?!" You were more than sure you saw a smirk grow onto her face, contrary to her usually emotionless expression. You were certain that you had set your alarm to wake you up an hour beforehand.

Was this how she got her sick kicks, nothing else seemed to make her genuinely laugh but Eren's lame jokes or messing with people.

This had just confirmed that she at the very least had some dislike for you, you didn’t have time to worry about your friendship status or lack thereof as you rushed to get ready. You quickly put together an outfit and opted "washup" instead of a shower you just didn’t have time for one. Your hair was left for the most part untouched with the exception of redoing your edges, as brushing your teeth took priority over completely doing your hair, lazily applying deodorant and lotion you were done and ready to go.

Mikasa seemed to be long gone by the time you took your leave. You walked as quickly as you could to your first and in your option most important class of the day. Luckily you weren't late, you were actually five minutes early. You took your seat at the very front of the class, if it wasn’t for a certain someone you definitely would have sat closer to the back if not in the very back.

"Good morning" A warm and very familiar voice uttered.

A smile was immediately plastered across your face, you shift your body to look at them.

"Morning" you say in return followed by a yawn, your eyes shut for a brief moment just recounting all the events from this morning.

By the time they were opened a cup of what seemed like tea or coffee was placed Infront of you. You couldn’t help but smile harder at this adorable gesture. You couldn’t give a full thanks though as the class was starting. "Thanks so much" you mouth to him watching his ocean blue eyes sparkle in response.

You took a small sip of the liquid to your surprise it wasn't any tea or coffee, it was hot chocolate. It didn’t taste like any old box hot chocolate either; it had to have been homemade. You drank down the entire cup in what felt like a few minutes, you would definitely have to ask for the recipe later.

Class went by as normal with the self-proclaimed class clown Jean getting kicked out, Armin answering %90 of the professor's questions and you struggling to understand anything. You were now in the final stretch with only 10 or so minutes left in the class. It was embarrassing how you just sat there puzzled at each and every word the professor was spewing. This had been the case for nearly the whole semester but now it was even more clear especially to Armin.

A note was slid over to you that read 'if you want I can help you out with this stuff, I know it's kind of a difficult concept and all, just let me know when and where.'

Without a second thought or any hesitation you snatch the note and write on the opposite side. 'my dorm tonight at 5;30' you couldn't hold in your excitement as you slid the note back and received a nod from him. It might not have been the best idea to invite him there since it was honestly a mess on your side, you figured you'd have more than enough time to tidy up before 5 anyways.

Class was dismissed, your peers flooded out of the exit, Armin gave you a small smile then took his leave off to his other classes and so were you.

As soon as you reached your next class before you could even sit down, a strong hand would wrap around your shoulder and pulled you in close. This arm belonged to none other than Eren fucking Yeager.

He exclaimed your name loudly followed by "Welcome to English!" you couldn’t help but roll your eyes this was much more than just a 'English' class. You couldn't even understand how he had made it in here after all.

"Get off me, I have to sit down, unlike you I care about my grades." You told him with a low and dry voice, you really weren't having it with him today. He was probably the true reason Mikasa didn’t like you in the first place so it was best to keep your distance or at least try.

"ooh c'mon y/n don't be like that, we're friends after all right?" The way he dragged out the word friends made your skin crawl, you knew too well what he meant by that. You pull yourself out of his grip and go to your seat.

“Eren! Come sit class is starting soon.” This was none other than Mikasa calling over her boyfriend? Friend? Brother? It was quite confusing considering he didn't seem to care about her in a romantic way. 

He went over and sat down next to her, you on my phone seeing a few texts from Sasha. you reply then pay attention to the professor who was starting the class.


	2. Get out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally pushes you over the edge not once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I changed it to first person instead of second cause I just couldn't do it.

**“Hopefully,** the professor started, **everyone remembered to read the chapters that were assigned last night, we will discuss them in class today.”** I of course had read them not just once but a few times over in fact. We were also to write a short few paragraphs summarizing the chapters.

 **“Hey!”** someone whisper yelled, even though I knew it was directed at me I tried to ignore it. **“Oi let me see your notes!”** I really couldn't ignore the voice as much as I wanted to since it was coming from right next to me. I finally gave in to the annoying ‘whispering’. My reaction wasn't what it would normally be, just walking into this class got me out of character.

 **“Oi, I said mockingly not even trying to whisper how about you do your own damn work? Copying off me isn't the same as actually reading it dumbass! Bal-”** before I could finish my final insult our professor had slammed her hands down on her desk creating a loud thump, the sound echoed through the room making everything and everyone go silent. **“I will not tolerate this kind of distraction in my class, Connie and y/n get out!”**

If I wasn't angry before i most definitely was now, not to mention the added embarrassment I felt being called out in front of everyone. Connie didn't give two shits he was laughing along with everyone else before he took his eventual leave. It wasn't a shock at all when I heard Mikasa begin to taunt me childishly. I did what I should have in the previous situation and ignored her. I picked up my things and got the hell up out of there.

 **“Fucking bitch, that's why Eren doesn't like your clueless ass.”** I mumble under my breath as I marched into the dorm building, if the main reason for Mikasa hating me was indeed Eren there was little to nothing I or anyone could really do about it. **“All of this and he's _not_ even all that”** I remark to myself lowly. ‘All of this’ included not waking me up, spreading rumors about me, and purposefully scrapping some of my homework assignments.

I walked past a few familiar faces in the dorm common room. I couldn't care to interact with any of them, I didn't want to risk another out of character outburst and quite possibly gain another enemy, Mikasa was more than enough. I reached my dorm quick enough, once I was inside my school clothes came off and my bonnet went on. I wasn't sleeping but it was just force of habit to wear it while lounging around in my night clothes. I still had 3 more classes to go, art, psychology, and mass communications I was already comfy not to mention pissed still. My professors for those classes were not nearly as strict as Mrs. Zoe so I could skip with little to no questioning from them.

They would definitely notice if I in particular weren't there, I stick out like a sore thumb on campus.  
I hated this fact, I couldn't change it no matter how much I may have wanted to. It got tiering having people just stare at you for no reason. The thing that made me stick out was something I couldn't even alter if I wanted to.

A few hours would pass by and I was working on a portrait for my art class I missed just an hour ago. They were due tomorrow and mine wasn't half way done. Art class got rather stressful, but all things considered it was more fun than anything. The pros far outweigh the cons. I had been told by plenty of people I was a ‘good’ artist this wasn't enough however, I want to be more than good more than great much more.

The front door to the dorm was flung open, I knew exactly who it was but I hoped it was a stranger or something. I'd much rather have a chance of being slain by some robber or murder then being in the same room as her. She walked into the room without saying a single word. She placed down all her books and other materials on her bed then sat on it. **“So……”** she began, one would think she was finally going to give me my long overdue apology, but by the tone of her voice and the smirk I just knew she had, this was farthest from the truth. **“....are you and Connie still friends or did you ruin that?**

 **“Could you just leave me alone for once, I haven't done anything to you but exist.”** I snapped back at her just wanting to end this before something started up, I needed to finish my portrait. I had no time to waste. **“You walk around like you're hot stuff, like you know everything I just don't like that.”** I didn't like her tone. It came off like she was a mother scolding me. I was no child. She had no right to speak to me this way and I would let her know this fact.

 **“I don't really care what you like Mikasa I'm literally here to learn nothing more nothing less, so kindly fuck off will you?”** I told her all this while still working on my drawing, she doesn't deserve my full attention. **“Jeez someone is mad huh?”**

I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped for the second time today. **“Mikasa y'know what? Fuck you, you're just jealous because me and Eren fucked! Ha we fucked okay?”** I turned around in my desk chair to face her and really rub it in her face, I got something she'd been chasing for a long time. **“Me not you. You remember when I came out of his dorm that day with shaky legs he'd just got rearranging my guts.”** This gave me quite a chuckle since it was an over exaggeration, he wasn't rearranging anything, he couldn't have in the short time he lasted. The shake legs was also a lie you could walk perfectly straight after he was done jackhammering into you. After I was done with my little tale I felt so much better getting this off my chest. This for sure had pissed her off. I could see how quickly her expression changed as soon as I mentioned Eren.

Without a word she got up, grabbed back up her things then quickly left. As soon as the door was closed I bursted into laughter, her reaction was so little but so much. I picked up my phone to read the new notifications that had come in and maybe just text the group chat about the situation that had just transpired. I get a glimpse of the time and remember **“oh shit! Armin should be here soon.”**


End file.
